Welcome Home
by Faeyte McDowell
Summary: The price for victory is often steep, but Naruto gladly pays it to remove a dangerous foe from his world. One shot based on 'The Price' by EroSlackerMicha.


**AN: I do not own Naruto, I believe it is owned by… someone else. **

**I also do not own 'The Price' that is owned by EroSlackerMicha in its entirety (too my knowledge). This story was almost entirely based off of his work. I highly suggest reading it, regardless of if you read this.**

**Welcome Home**

**The Last Months, of Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto Uzumaki ambled along a well-worn path he had ran, jogged, sprinted, and walked many times in his life. The main gates to Konoha loomed in the distance, still partially hidden by dense trees. Reaching the final security marker, a nondescript boulder just off the side of the path, he sat his tired frame on it and waited. "Finally." He released a content sigh as wiggled to adjust his comfort level.

Reaching a hand down to hidden seal, Naruto forced a small spike of chakra out into the boulder. The action would have the closest Chunin come to investigate. Best to not cause too much of a disturbance.

As he waited, he mentally recounted the events he would need to explain to Tsunade. He had last been seen battling Madara Uchiha months ago. It had taken nearly a week of traveling from what was left of the Rain Country, to return to his home village. A trip that would take a healthy Ninja half that time, and some more powerful Jounin *Cough _Gai_ Cough* even less. All he wanted now, was to spend his remaining time resting and spending time in the village he gave everything for.

"Halt!" Naruto was snapped out of his musings as a young male dropped down before him, though cautiously several feet away. Naruto didn't need to look over to him to realize the young man was a Chunin. Nor did he need to look into the trees behind the young man to know his partner was hiding, waiting to be called on if needed. War time bred strong soldiers at all ranks.

"State your name and business." The man eyed Naruto warily, the fact that he wasn't recognized instantly was both disturbing, and enlightening. Perhaps he needed a haircut, and a shower, and clean clothes far more than he thought.

The young man's voice however, stood out with Naruto instantly. It should as he'd only known the boy most of his life.

"Hey Monkey boy. Still chasing skirts?" Naruto grinned as he looked over to Konohamaru.

"B-Boss?! Naruto?!" Konohamaru stammered out as he sheathed his lone kunai.

"The one and only. It's great to see you Konohamaru." He noticed a young woman rush out from the trees; her eyes wide in surprise. "Hey there. Hanabi right? How's things?"

"Naruto, sir! It's been months, we thought…" Konohamaru stepped closer, awe and sadness laced his voice.

"Months! Couldn't you have sent anyone a letter? A messenger hawk? Anything to let us know you were alive?!" Hanabi seemed markedly less than pleased to see Naruto. At the same time, he could sense the irritation in her being wasn't out of pure malice.

What can he say, being a god for a day changes a man.

"Sorry, but 'fraid not. Got back soon as I could, honest." Hanabi took a moment to study him, but Naruto had to press onwards.

"So my dear Chunin patrol, do I pass muster? May I go report to the Hokage?" He voice was teasing, but he knew he wouldn't really be stopped if they tried.

"Of course! Do you need us to escort you?" Konohamaru asked sincerely.

"Nah nah, I'm not an invalid, that's the _Other_ Hoakge" He added a wink. "Head on back to your patrols, I'll let myself in."

"Yes, Hokage Sir!" They responded with much sarcasm before Hanabi added; "Welcome Back sir… you were missed." They saluted before heading back into the woods to continue their day's work.

After they were well gone for sight, Naruto stood slowly trying not to put too much weight on his leg. His ribs protested and he suppressed a grunt. It was still a long, long walk.

-0-0-0-

With well hidden laden steps he trudged through the streets. He ignored most things as he walked, focusing on just what he'd need to tell Tsunade. If people noticed who he was, or if they were just glancing at him in curiosity he didn't know. It wasn't long before he stopped at the base of the Hokage's Tower.

With a soft smile combined with a pained grimace, Naruto took to his greatest challenge ever. Stairs.

Pausing at the last stair leading to the administration level, he waved to a young aid as she walked by. The poor girl placed a hand over her nose and rushed passed him down the stairs. "Gonna need that shower sooner than later." Naruto mused aloud.

Turning down the corridor that led to the Hokage's office, he was stopped by a familiar sight.

Shizune sat demurely at her desk, outside the main office. A quick glance south showed her pregnancy had moved further along than when he'd last seen her. A twinge of guilt assailed him as he thought of her child growing up without their father. Delving into the meager gifts of the Death Gods touch, he looked more closely at the woman. '_A daughter'_ Kakashi would have been so happy. Fatherhood would have suited him well, alas he would never have the chance.

As if sense his gaze, Shizune looked up surprised, eyes flicking to and fro before settling on Naruto.

Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny as she prepared a long practiced 'You can't see the Hokage now' speech. Before she uttered the first syllable her eyes locked with his and she paused. With a low gasp she edged out of her seat.

"Naruto… is that you?" Her voice was quiet, meek, and filled with disbelief.

He nodded, a trademark grin pulling onto his face. "Hey Big Sis." He pointed at her stomach. "Someone's been naughty."

"Naruto!" He shout could have roused the dead, ironic because he was a dead man walking.

She rushed from her chair, hobbling with all the dexterity that a heavily pregnant ninja could gather. Naruto found himself in a painful, albeit desired hug. His arms wrapped around her as he ignored the protest of his tired body.

"Thank the gods your alive." She cried into his chest as he held her. _'Yes, thank them indeed.' _ He'd miss her when the time came.

The door to the Hokage's office opened to reveal a beautiful blonde woman. "Shizune, are you alright? I thought I heard…" Tsunade hesitated seeing her first apprentice hugging onto a very haggard looking Naruto.

"Naruto…is it really you?" Tears pricked at her eyes. Happiness and Despair wared behind her eyes as she soaked in the view of him.

"Hey Granny." He swallowed hard, trying in vain to remove the lump in his throat. "We've got a lot to talk about."

Whatever Genjustu she thought she might have been in was snapped at his voice, and with long strides she reached him, arms outstretched as she engulfed him in a tight hug. Naruto ignored everything else, as he soaked in the feeling of comfort from the two closest family members he had left.

"Welcome home Naruto, Welcome Home."

-0-0-0-

Sometime later would find Tsunade and Naruto sitting in her office. A pensive atmosphere as she sipped lightly on water. A small change to increase her health; at least while Shizune was pregnant. 'No drinking around the baby shouldn't count if it's in the womb damn it!'

"He's dead then?" Tsunade started as they waited for Shizune to return. After the hug, medical expertise took over and they noticed how badly he had been worked over. He was dragged into the office, and Shizune rushed off to fetch supplies as Tsunade began to heal him via chakra techniques.

"It was close." Naruto sat with his shirt off, as Tsunade worked on a particularly nasty bruise along his ribs.

"Why isn't the damn fox healing you? You said it's been awhile since you fought." The bruise she noticed, healed slowly for Naruto standards. It seemed the Fox wasn't trying to help at all.

Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh. "He's gone. Madara ripped Kurama from me nearly a month ago."

Tsunade's concentration broke as she looked up sharply. "But-"

Naruto sucked in a breath as Tsunade's lapse in concentration caused a her to place a little Too much pressure on his ribs.

"Ah, apparently immortality is against the laws of the gods. Even gods must die." He continued as she muttered an apology and began the healing process again. "Madara was judged an affront to the natural order. The Death God was not pleased with his escaping death, so they offered me a deal." Naruto's eyes glanced to the door as Shizune huffed and puffed her way into the room. A soft smile played on his lips.

"A deal?" Tsunade prodded.

"Yea, with Kurama being taken from me my life was over anyway. They offered me a chance to come back, and deliver his soul to them. As a reward for killing him, they've given me five months to set my affairs in order before they come to collect me. That was about two months ago." Naruto's voice trailed off wistfully.

"No. Tell me it's a lie. Please?" Tears spilt from her eyes as Shizune entered the office with enough gauze to mummify him.

Naruto shook his head with a soft sigh. "Mind changing the laws of the village for a couple months? I'd really like to have a drink with you at least once before I go."

Tsunade rubbed the back of Shizune as she broke down holding the man that she planned to name her child's god parent.

-0-0-0-

"What do you mean no?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"They don't need to know." Naruto said with a nod.

"They're your friends. Shouldn't you at least explain why?" Shizune asked, surely his team mates….team mate deserved to know?

"It's best just to let his go. I'm not going to fight it, and I won't let anyone else either. They've given me time to say my goodbyes, it's far more than I could have asked for. I won't disrespect them by trying to break my promise. It's not my Ninja way." He wrapped an arm around Shizune, pulling his pseudo sister into his side.

"I don't accept this, I can't lose you too."

The deaths of her fiancé, and her brother broke her once. Naruto and Jiraiya put her back together, losing one of them had aged her faster than the years. Losing Kakashi as her successor, as the future husband of her apprentice, and father of her second pseudo grandchild was another blow added to the list. Losing Naruto, would crush whatever she had left and then some.

"I agreed to the terms, it was worth it being able to come home." Naruto's tranquil and accepting nature was just so Un-Naruto it was pissing Tsunade off.

"Well I didn't! You can't die damn you. I refuse to let you go!" Tsunades voice was cracked, and bitter.

"Please Tsunade. Granny, help me live the time I have left. I don't want to spend my last time angry and fighting." Naruto's voice was strained, he was tired and he didn't her to fight them on this. He made his decision, traded his life for a world safe from Madara. It was a good life, if a little short.

"You were supposed to be the Hokage…" She was grasping at straws, it was wrong for Naruto to sound so defeated.

"Hell, you can make me Hokage for a day if you like, maybe I can pass some laws about the bath houses." Naruto put on his most lecherous grin.

Shizune snorted into his side between sniffles.

"Konohamaru is looking very strong. He's got a good heart, and a good drive. With a guiding hand, he'll make one hell of a Hokage." Naruto took a moment to look up to the wall, paintings of the previous Hokages keeping a silent vigil in the office. His gaze landed on the portrait of the fourth, the man who set this chain of events into motion.

"I'd like to request retirement from active duty. I think I'll move to my family's clan house, and just… rest." Tsunade heard between the lines, he had truly given up. He was going to seclude himself, and accept his death with dignity. It didn't fit coming from someone so young.

"I'll have a Genin team given a mission to open it up, and air it out." The whole time her mind was screaming to go against Naruto's wishes and search for some cure, some clause in this deal to spare her grandson's life.

"Thanks Granny." Naruto stood easing himself out of Shizune's grip. "I feel like having some some ramen. I'll see you both later." With a soft kiss on the top of Shizune's head, and wave to the both of them he quietly walked out.

"And take a shower!" Tsunade called out as the door closed.

Shizune spared Tsunade a tear-filled glance as Tsunade returned to her desk, and began writing into a scroll. "Master?"

Tsunade's answer came out more as narration as she dictated her written words. "-hereby grant one Uzumaki-Namikaze the rank of Jounin. Furthermore, despite his age I hereby remove all age restrictions upon his person while in the city of Konoha, for the rest of his life." She would have that drink with Naruto, and damn anyone who tried to stop her.

-0-0-0-

Naruto smiled widely as Ayame gave him a spine cracking hug. "I feared the worst. Dad! Dad we need an Uzumaki special!" Leaning out of the kitchen, Teuchi nearly dropped his utensil as he rushed out to hug the wayward customer.

Pulling away from Naruto Teuchi gave a short snort. "Glad to have you back boy. You look like shit, and you really need a shower."

Naruto grinned softly. "First thing on my list after some wonderful cooking."

Teuchi nodded, moving back to the kitchen with a light step to start on the meal. Ayame looked to another customer waving her over, and glanced back to Naruto. "You're okay, right Naruto?"

He pulled out his trademark grin. "Yea! Yea!" He'd take the truth of his decision to his grave. "So I hear Konohamaru comes by quiet often. Anything you wanna share about that?"

Ayame shook her head in exasperation. "He's a good kid, but he is way too young for me. I just hope he isn't too broken hearted when he gets older." She added with a sad smile as she went to help other customers.

Teuchi called back from the kitchen. "My girl's still of marrying age Naruto, think about it! All the ramen you can eat!"

"S-s-shut up old man!" Ayame shouted with a blush as she returned with his order.

"Hey now, someone's gotta keep up the tradition of cooking the best ramen in the world!" Naruto called back as Ayame marched back into the kitchen.

"Buttering me up with compliments you've been making since you first came here ain't gonna pay for your meal! Now a marriage proposal however-Ow ow ow! Damn it girl! Not the ear!" Naruto chuckled as he broke apart his chopsticks.

He managed to get through several mouthfuls before he paused. He wondered if he would miss this, after. The great food, the great atmosphere, the great company. Naruto felt the start of a tear in his eye.

"Something wrong?" Ayame said after returning from the kitchen, leaving her muttering old man about kids showing elders no respect, in the back.

He shook his head, effectively hiding the tear as he swallowed. "No, just realized how long it's been, and how much I missed this." He dug back into the heavenly food with less fervor than normal. Taking his time to savor each and every bowl. With each bite he reflected on his time spent in this little off a side road ramen stand. Times spent with the Third, with Iruka, Kakashi, His team mates, Jiraiya… Each bite made the pain recede if only a little. He replayed happy memories of better times spent in the company of two people who treated him as human since he a stumbled in years ago to hide from the rain. No doubt looking like a drowned rat in ill fitting clothes and not a yen to his name.

With a loud and projected belch, he stood, laying down his payment and a healthy tip. He knew he was one of their best customers, and often one of their only ones because he was a customer. Not everyone enjoyed the nectar of the gods as he did. With a wave, and a promise to visit again soon he venture out to the one proud Namikaze compound.

-0-0-0-

Naruto entered the more prestigious looking of the houses, assuming it to be the Main clan house.

"I'm home." He called out hollowly, no one would respond to him, but tradition was tradition. Tsunade would be sending someone over as soon as she was able, but for now he looked around the dusty house. White sheets covered most everything. Furniture, what he believed to be paintings on the walls, even the windows and curtains were meticulously covered to preserve everything.

His footsteps kicked up small clouds of dust as he climbed the stairs, aimlessly wondering with a less than specific direction in mind. The hallway ended with a doorway, an inlayed symbol of a whirlpool. The Uzumaki Clan symbol. Apparently his Father had adopted it to mark the master bedroom, or perhaps his Mother from what he remembered of her at their first, and last meeting.

Opening the door led to a light musty smell.

The room looked almost untouched. A light coat of dust covered the sheets as they stood vigil over the personal items of the late couple. He carefully removed random sheets. Some things clearly out of place; evidence to his parents leaving in a hurry. The last time either had stepped in this room had been the day of the Nine-tails attack. He looked at the pictures that dotted the room. His mother and father at different ages throughout there life. A young Team Seven, led by Minato. Rin, and Obito smiling brightly a testament to better times.

Stories from Jiraiya were all he really had. Those combined with chakra imprints in his seal was all the pieces to the puzzle of who his parents were. He knew their names, their ranks, and general facts; but not who they _were_ as people. A few moments in the heat of battle, he deserved more.

Naruto pulled a sheet off the bed, sputtering at the accumulated dust. He took a little solace in the fact that the bed wasn't entirely made. Good to know his parents weren't perfectionist.

A lone item on the bed caught his attention. A slow blush rose up his cheeks. At least they had a healthy sex life. Using the sheet as a glove, he picked up what he assumed was his mother's… item, he didn't want to even think about it belonging to his father; and slid it under the bed. Shaking the bad thoughts from his mind, he pulled the heavy blanket back and settled in to bed.

With a mild glare he turned to look at a picture of his smiling parents. "I just know you planned that. I don't know how, but I know you did."

Doing his best to ignore the smell of the sheets, he was subtly reminded of his need for a shower. Figuring he'd handle it in the morning he settled in trying not to think about what his parents were doing last in the bed. To keep his mind off, things, he began talking too himself. Imagining faintly that his parents could hear him. He spoke about his life, his death. Naruto wouldn't admit it to Tsunade, but it wasn't death that scared him. He'd lived through that once. It was not meeting his parents on the other side.

He was terrified when he had crossed over, only to be met with a being claiming to be a Death God. At first, he thought he had been sent to the 'bad place'. It would be fitting, he figured. A life spent with a demon inside him, befriending and fighting along side said demon. Even going so far as to make friends with several of the demons. After what felt like hours, he felt his eyes begin to droop too often.

"I hope next time, it's you I see. When the time comes." He closed his eyes unable to keep sleep, and the nightmares, at bay.

-0-0-0-

Sakura walked along the corridor towards the Hokage's office. Since Naruto was reported missing in action she hadn't had much rest. Rather than wallowing in her misery she threw herself into her work; often spending long days and nights at the hospital. As she made to wave to Shizune, she realized that said woman, was absent from her usual desk. Shizune was probably handling some form or another for Tsunade, but she couldn't help but worry a little. Since the death of Team Seven's Instructor, Shizune had felt cut off from the village. Of course she had their shared Mistress, and Sakura and Shizune were friends; but out side of them?

Shaking darker thoughts from her head, she entered the Hokage's office. There she found Shizune, curled uncomfortably on a spare cot; one usually reserved for extremely late nights of former Kage's. Slight whimpers came from deep in her chest; thoughts of her beloved Sakura assumed. Her head lay in the lap of the current Hokage.

Sakrua took in the scene with trepidation, her Mistress looked…bad. Not ugly, but so wore down. Eyes were blood hot, she looked like she lacked sleep. Her fingers seemed to smooth over the younger woman's hair in an absent-minded pattern. Gathering her courage to express her concern Sakura stepped further into the office. "Lady Tsunade?" she called out softly.

The Hokage started at the silence being broken, muttering a curse under her breath as she checked to see if she had woken her first apprentice. They had stayed up far too late talking. With a pleasant sigh she turned to Sakura. "There's nothing important for you today. Just your normal shift, thank you." Her voice wasn't unkind, or upset, or bothered. It was flat, so void of emotion it made Sakura's spine tingle.

"Milady? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Her eyes dropped to Shizune as her mouth widened in horror. "The baby?" She asked quietly, praying she was wrong.

A tear fell from Tsunade's eye, but Sakura's fears were eased when she shook her head. "No the young one is well, regardless of Shizune pushing herself so."

"Then what-?"

"Naruto returned late yesterday evening."

Sakura blinked owlishly. Why would this news preface her Mistress to be so distraught? "Yesterday? I didn't know he had arrived. I knew… I knew he would be alright. I mean, it's Naruto after all. Right?" Her tone was light, but fishing for information. Truthfully she was surprised Naruto hadn't simply sought her out as soon as he returned. Judging by the Hokage's face, she was also surprised by this.

"He mentioned visiting his family estate, he may have simply been too tired and spent the night there. That remnds me, I need to send a Genin team to help him restore it." Tsunade muttered thoughts and plans under her breath as she resumed running her finger's through the sleeping woman's hair.

"Family? Isn't Naruto an orphan?" Sakura's tone was incredulous, all her life she knew Naruto, she Knew he was an orphan. Enough people had bullied him over it at least. Then again with the Village's more sordid aspects she learned not everything is how it seems.

Tsunade nodded slowly. "He is now, but even he had birth parents. They lost their lives in the Nine-tails attack. Between the Stone-Village, and Akatsuki and… everything else; it was decided his inheritance would be kept in trust. Normally he would have had to wait until he turned twenty-five but with Madara's death, and that of Akatsuki and… I just thought it's time for him to finally have it."

_What's the point of waiting when he won't even survive the year?_

Sakura had questions, but Tsunade dismissed her before she could ask much else.

Her only option was to find the source. Find out what exactly Naruto had done to give two of the most important women in his life so much grief. First thing she would do, after she finished her shift.

-0-0-0-

Thankfully Naruto woke at a reasonable time of day. He was able to get in an apparently much needed shower, and bin the worn rags he had once called clothes. Searching through his father's closet, a small cubby of a thing in comparison to his mothers, he withdrew a simple black pair of pants, and a light t-shirt with a familiar wave emblem on it. _Talk about whipped._

His musings were cut short by near frantic knocking on his door. Peering out from a window he saw Hanabi standing a few feet from the door. Which would mean the one knocking was…

"Oi! Hinata! It's open, come on in. I'll be down in a flash!" Naruto called out, retracing his dusty imprints from the previous night. He was thankful for Tsunade working her magic on him, and the shower he had finally gotten around to taking, when Hinata brought upon him a hug of potential rib crushing strength.

"You're alright!" Hinata's grip did not disappoint.

"Hey hey now. Come on. It takes more than just some idiot Ninja too take me out!" Naruto grinned widely as he patted her back softly. Left unsaid was while it take more than some idiot Ninja, Madara was neither 'Just' or an 'Idiot'.

"Hey Hanabi. Welcome to my not so humble abode." He added over the elder sister's head. "I'm a little surprised you found it. After all how many people could possibly know I lived here? It's not like they can see through walls."

With a mild squeak Hinata released him and stepped back, a deep blush on her face at being found out.

"Hehe, don't sweat it Hinata. I won't tell anyone that you were perving on the entire village looking for little old me."

Hanabi released a guffaw at Hinata's stammering repsonce. It served her sister right for making her search the village for him. The things she had seen...some could not be unseen. Though some she didn't want to. After all it was likely that Naruto had stayed with Konohamaru, totally and worth the 'little' peek she had taken.

Naruto played a model host, and gave a tour of the main clan house. Not knowing anything about it, they got lost several times.

The tour/expedition complete, Hinata and Hanabi said their goodbyes and headed to go along with the daily plans. As they left the compound, Hinata turned giving a rather formal bow. "Welcome Home, Naruto."

He waved with a grin, letting them move on. _She's amazing… maybe in another life._

-0-0-0-

A few days had passed, Tsunade made good on her promise and had a up and coming Genin team work to revive the old clan estate.

Not knowing where Naruto lived now, and not having the guts to ask Tsunade; It had taken some time but Sakura finally caught up with him. He wasn't exactly avoiding her, but wasn't exactly looking for her either way. He felt it would be too… awkward. At least until he had a handle on things. Luckily he was saved from her tirade about what he did to Tsunade and Shizune by the most unlikely of sources. Someone even Sakura distanced herself from.

One moment Naruto was standing back to a wall, with an irate Sakura lecturing on apologizing to the others when a trench coat wearing lady walked between them, gripping Naruto by the shirt and pulling him away.

A half block away she released his shirt, and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Hey foxy, just the one I wanted to see."

"Hehe-Hey Anko, so to what do I owe the timely save?" While Anko was a good person, a good Ninja. It was always for a price.

Prior to his final attempt at Madara, Naruto had seeked out more squad based training. If he was going to work well with Killer Bee and Yugito he needed to not be a lone wolf. Thanks to a good word from several instructors Naruto had received brief training with various A.N.B.U. units, Anko was kind enough to take him under her wing. The fact that he was strategically placed in the good graces of her target was just a completely coincidental perk.

"It's been awhile, some of us were starting to have doubts." Anko took in his appearance, new clothes though a bit out of date in the style department. Bandages on his forearms and hands; another on his cheek. She caught his eye, the question present but silent. While she was obviously worried, in an Anko way; he could only imagine bad Iruka had taken his 'vacation'.

"I'm fine, really. What'd ya need me for?" His question seemed to dispel her more pressing concerns, as her eyes danced with mirth. "Well since you asked. I may be a _tad_ short today in the yen department, and I'd really like it if you and I could-"

Naruto laughed lightly cutting her off. "Dango, or Ramen?" He asked with practiced ease.

"Dango forever!" She yelled loudly as the changed directions headed for her favorite restaurant. "I'll pay ya back for this, I'm good for it. Missions have just been a bit slow in the last few weeks. I wonder who I can thank for that." Her voice was teasing, a good defense for insecurities.

"It's not a problem, and I _guessssss_ it's my fault. No good deed and all that." He answered with his faux sarcasm.

-0-0-0-

Anko moaned appreciatively as she gorged on her dumplings. She did it on purpose, he knew she did. She sat on a bench, kicking her legs back and forth as if she was a third her age.

Her kicking paused abruptly.

Half her age!

Her eyes half hidden behind their lids rotated his direction.

Her age, her age! Which is very young, perfect even!

He could have sworn she nodded, as her legs began swinging again.

_It's like she can read minds, I swear. _Naruto mused, trying to reign in his mild panic.

"Something wrong foxy?" Anko asked between snacks.

"N-no not at all. Oh right. So. You ready to talk about it?" Naruto asked getting his own nerves under control.

She sat down the empty skewer slowly, looking down on her plate slightly mollified. "Hey, we've known each other for what- nine years now?"

Naruto nodded a fond smile on his face. "Yea, psychotic exam lady isn't a memory easy to dislodge."

She suppressed a snort between giggles. "Yea back when you were a loud brat."

"Says the woman who licked my blood for dramatic effect."

Actual giggles, the woman had it bad. "I mellowed out, funny never thought I'd be the type. Still have cravings though…"

"Marriage is a big step, but I know you're crazy about Iruka. And we both know he's crazy about you." Naruto said as he waved a waitress over. "I think this lady needs some sake."

Anko grinned widely and shook her head. "No none for me, not for a few months at least."

Naruto paused a moment, then shifted his gaze downward. Activating some scraps of his gifts he saw the secondary chakra signature; so very small. Too small to tell which way they would grow, but filled with the spark of life none the less.

"Congratulations Anko! Does Iruka know?" Naruto was clearly as excited as she was.

She shook her head. "I'm telling him tonight. I was going to tell him first, but I saw you and pinkie and thought you needed a save."

"Thanks for that, I wasn't really up to- whatever it was she was trying to do. So then, how about a glass of water to celebrate, on me?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Anko gave a bellied laugh, toasting a glass of water high. "To getting knocked up!"

Naruto clinked her glass. "To a good life!"

-0-0-0-

As the weeks dragged on, news that Naruto was 'off duty' had spread like wildfire. Tsunade thought it a better rumor than retiring, otherwise difficult questions would be asked. Apparently one couldn't trust genins to keep quiet about thier mission at the Famous Hokage's Mansion. Thus his friends came to see him off an on in the now restored Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound. He begged off most outings, sore, tired, just wanted to rest. Most left him to his devices, it had not been long since he lost people close to him after all.

Some times Shikamaru would come over, mostly to talk. Often play a game of shogi; not that Naruto ever really improved.

Hinata had visited often, until one-night Naruto made a comment about looking to stay single. She hadn't taken it well. He couldn't put her in a similar position as Shizune, it would just feel… wrong.

Kiba had stopped visiting after that incident, though they were never close and it wasn't much of a secret that his tail wagged for Hinata.

Lee and Ten-ten drifted by now and then, usually after one of Lee's more exuberant training days. Apparently Naruto helped Lee calm down after a youthful day spent in exercise. Something Ten-ten was more than happy to bask in.

Sakura came by, mostly because Ino did. That was a surprise in itself. It started after one day Naruto ad visited her shop looking for some flowers for his garden. To say he knew little of flowers, was like saying Naruto knew little about flowers. Fighting sure, Jutsu you bet, flowers not so much. Not wanting to get a lecture on his stupidity he beat a hasty retreat; leaving his wallet behind in the process. After Ino found Sakura, she learned the pinkette very rarely visited Naruto anymore. Not out of malice, it just seemed there was never time to.

And so simply returning a wallet, had led to staying for a late lunch, which led to repeated visits. Naruto surprised Ino with some rather insightful words in catching her prey; Sai. While they wouldn't be considered best friends, they enjoyed each other's company.

With this pattern it wasn't surprising Naruto would see someone wander into his clan compound. Tsunade always made time for him. Since the news of his condition… she or both her, Shizune and Shizune's little shadow, Kageko Hatake would visit many times a week.

This week was to be different.

-0-0-0-

Naruto shook some soil from his hands before wiping his brow. "Hey Granny, you're early. What brings you over?"

Tsunade's smile was a tad plastic. "Hey brat, let's talk inside?"

Sensing something off, he nodded his consent. With careful movements he used a newly acquired walking stick _it was Not a cane; cane's are for old men;_ and led her inside.

Fixing tea for the two, the convened in the living room. "Alright then, what's going on?" Naruto was sure he knew what this was about, but surprises can be surprising,

"It's that… Well you see… Naruto…" Tsunade fumbled over her words. She had rehearsed this one hundred times, and never could say it straight.

Deciding to end her trouble Naruto nodded along. "Yea, one week left. It will be just about midnight, this Friday. Give or take anyway."

"I… I see. Well, the thing is. Ino Yamanaka came to be in the office, distraught." Naruto tilted his head. She hadn't mentioned anything to him.

"Apparently she has been practicing some of her father's techniques. The ones involving mind reading." Tsunade trailed off.

Naruto had felt something 'off' about some of her gazes, but thought nothing of it. What powers the Death God had granted him to aid against Madara were all but spent. The God's eye closed, and his ability to mold chakra almost completely gone. While the powers of a near god like being had been thrilling, they burned through more than just chakra. Making it for the five months alone was no small feat.

"She picked up small pieces, words and phrases-"

"She's smart, I'm sure it didn't take her much. Between her and Shikamaru I didn't expect to keep it secret entirely." He released a depressed sigh. "But one could hope."

"What do you want to do?" Tsunade was leaving this up to him.

"What do you think is best, Hokage?" He counted with a weak grin.

"This isn't a game Naruto! I don't- I don't know what I should do." Tsunade fell back heavily into her seat.

Naruto scratched his chin in thought. "How about a party?"

"A party?" Tsunade mimicked.

"Yea, something like… a farewell party, I guess? Just a small thing, with maybe some of the other teams. I can't handle anything big."

"You were supposed to come to me if you noticed anything wrong with your situation!" Tsunade made to stand as if to inspect him before he waved her off.

"No no, just tired. My batteries are drained. And to be honest I can't mold chakra anymore."

Tsunade paled at the thought. She had noticed, but hadn't wished to point it out. But Naruto had gained some weight, his hair had lost some of its luster, and his eyes were duller. He had sparse bandages on his fingers, likely from rose bushes. Most of all, he didn't move like a Ninja anymore. It was a terrifying prospect for any Ninja. Yet here Naruto was, taking it with a humble acceptance. She respected it, almost as much as she pitied him._ It just wan't fair._

"I think we could manage that. There was something else though. Its some legal things. Last request, your will for your possessions?" Tsunade hated this part. But she knew if she didn't the council would be upon it like a pack of vultures.

"With me? I don't really care. I guess I'd like to be burned. Will of Fire and all, I just think. It seems fitting." Naruto nodded solemnly. Yea, that'd be good.

"Konohamaru. The house, the Jutsu, the who shebang. Other than that, I have a bit of money saved up. I'd like to leave it with the Lilttle Hatake." Naruto said with a fond smile. Shizune had asked Naruto to be her child's god parent. He accepted, adding sarcastically that he'd look after the Little Shadow for as long as he could. She took the name to heart, and named her first born daughter Kageko. Kageko Hatake.

Naruto would miss the little shadow, he spent many hours looking after her giving Shizune much needed rest. He felt he would have made a great father. In another life.

"A trust fund?" Tsunade prompted him from his thoughts.

"Yea, like if she becomes a Ninja; a little at Genin, the rest at Chunin? If she wants to be a civilian, how about when she turns seventeen? What do you think about that?"

"I think, Shizune will be very grateful Naruto." Tsunade jotted some notes onto a scroll. "When do you want to do this?"

"How about, Wednesday? Give anyone a day to say what they need to, and give me a day to myself to… reflect. And Granny?" Naruto looked at Tsunade expectantly. "Please, keep it small."

"Alright Naruto. There was one other thing, about your lineage." Tsunade hedged.

"Lineage? I don't have any kids, kinda hard to do being a virgin and all." Naruto grinned bashfully as he scratched the back of his head.

"Virgin?! But, surely Jiraiya would have… I mean the brothels? The long trip… Hinata?!" Tsunade was in genuine shock. Not only would he die young, but a virgin as well?

"Yea, he-hah. It never really came up, and come on. Me and Hinata aren't like that. So there no need to worry about all that stuff." Clearly Naruto wanted the conversation to end.

"What about your family names? You have no successor?"

"Nah, I suppose they end with me. With Karin and Yahiko gone, I'm the last Uzumaki I know of. And I'm pretty sure I'm the last Namikaze. But it's okay. No real time to fall in love and all that anyway. Besides, not even sure I have the energy to uh… well you know." Naruto's eyes avoided Tsunade as he spoke, why was this so awkward.

"Surely there is someone who would offer to… continue your lines?" Tsunade knew she was entering dangerous territory here.

"No. No one night stands, no sperm donating things. No child of mine growing up without a father. I-Look at Shizune. I couldn't do that to someone. To have them question 'what if?' 'Why him?' Or our child, 'Why did he leave me?' It's too much. I won't do it." Naruto spoke with a finality that ended the conversation.

The lines of the Uzumaki, and Namekazi ended with Naruto; and not even the council would change his mind.

-0-0-0-

The Senju Clan compound was selected for their get together. It was large enough to host the attendees, but it came with the right to remove anyone who threatened to crash. The party was disguised as a late Birthday Party/End of the War party for the 'Konoha Twelve' veterans. The night started well, and things were in full swing; everyone keeping a watchful eye on Lee's drink choices.

But such things were not to last, as Tsunade summoned the guest around. The other teams and their teachers; Teuchi and Ayame; Shizune and her two-month-old. Tsunade had kept the guest list small for Naruto's sake. And now it was time to spread the news.

-0-0-0-

Those who remained from the war looked at Naruto with a mix of shock and horror. Naruto sipped his water, gauging expressions before he spoke.

Lightbulbs over Shikamaru's head. Disbelief across the board, and anger on the Little Monkey. "Let's not make a big deal out of this." Wrong thing to say.

"Forget that Naruto!" This wasn't how Konohamaru wanted to beat Naruto to Hokage. Not like this. "We need to do something! What if we used the same jutsu grandpa did on Orochim-"

"No. Nor shall I condone the jutsu Sand-Granny used to bring back Gaara. The price of it is too high. No one will trade their life for mine. The terms were given, and the deal made. Let it go." Naruto was trying to ease their minds, this was what he wanted to avoid.

Sakura voice lashed out in anger. "So that's it?! You're just giving up? Just like that? What about your promises?! You can beat this, you beat Madara! You can-" Naruto cut her off with a truth none of them expected.

"I lost." His voice was hollow, his eyes downcast.

"What do you mean?"

"I lost, and we died. Yugito, Killer Bee, then finally me. Each of us had our friends ripped from us. Each of us dies at his feet. It wasn't even a challenge."

"It was like the rain trying to level a mountain. And suddenly it was over. I awoke, in a nice place. I remember it all. A gate I wanted to walk towards. Before I could, a woman stepped in front of me. She offered me a choice, to accept a gift and use it to destroy Madara for good. All I had to do was say yes."

"She offered me more time, all I had to do was fight back one last time." Naruto looked at the people gathered around him. "And ya'know what? It was worth it to come back to you all."

He cleared his throat, and stood letting out a little chuckle. "If you all don't mind, I'm going to take a short walk before the heavy drinking starts." He turned, the tapping of his 'walking stick' echoing the crunch of his shoes on the loose gravel.

-0-0-0-

Naruto listened to the others, their words masked but their voices carried. He looked up at the stars, the moon, and the endlessness they stretched into.

"Hey Hinata. I hear there's a party going on around here; so what brings you out here?" Naruto asked with an amused smile on his face. After so long, he didn't need to be a ninja to know she'd follow him. Or why.

"Naruto… I wanted to know. If you… Did you… Could we have…?" She had tried so hard to get over her feelings after his rejection. She was happy with Kiba, she really was. But she had to know.

"No, I didn't turn you down just because of this." He admitted quietly.

"Oh… I see." It still hurt.

"We wanted different things in life. And that's okay. I treated you horribly, even if I didn't intend to." He shook his head forestalling her auto-denial mode. "I did, if I had payed attention I wouldn't have been so… me. And after Pein. After Pein I couldn't… see someone I cared for hurt. Even a friend."

Hinata wiped her eyes. "Thank you Naruto."

"Kiba, he's okay; yea?" She nodded.

"He's wonderful. He and father don't exactly get along well. But he's kind, and sweet, and he helps Hanabi with her training."

"That's good, that's good. For what it's worth Hinata, another world, another life. We woulda been great." She smiled, stepping close and kissing his cheek.

"Another world, another life. I would have rocked your world." She laughed lightly at his panicked blushing as she walked away.

"Pff when did she get so uppity. Darn kids." He looked to his walking stick. "I'm not old dammit!" With a stretch and a lighter self, Naruto made his way back to the party.

-0-0-0-

Naruto sat with Tsunade at the back of his estate; a sake bottle between them. Across from them, sat what one would think was a demure young woman. A katana rest at her side, as she silently sipped her sake. She had addressed herself as Rukia when she appeared before them from thin air. A quick explanation from Naruto assured Tsunade this was the being sent to collect him, and smacking her out of reflex could go very badly.

The young woman was polite, and kept a kind smile on her face as she spoke. As she explained Naruto's one stipulation was she would arrive minutes before his time; just to better prepare him.

They only had minutes left as Naruto and Tsunade shared their sake. It was the good stuff she had claimed. Set aside for only the most important of times. The taste didn't matter to him, truthfully that sense had failed him weeks ago. Her company was all that he cared for.

The moments dragged by, a calm silence between the three. Then he felt it, a pull in his chest. Rukia's eyes flicked to him. It was time.

He stood, engulfed in a hug by Tsunade. "It's okay Granny. This has been great, but it's time for me to go… home."

Rukia moved with grace, slipping around the table. She gestured for him to lay down on the couch. "It won't hurt a bit. It will be just like falling asleep." Naruto nodded, closing his eyes and followed the pull in his chest that grew.

"Goodbye, my Hokage." The last words he heard, before his vision went black and he felt nothing more.

-0-0-0-

Naruto's eyes opened into whiteness. He blinked away the spots as he looked around a seemingly endless expanse. A giggle, and chuckle behind him caught his attention. Turning he saw two figures in the distance, beckoning him closer.

As he approached them, they looked upon him with pride and love and each said:

"Welcome Home, Son."

**The End.**

**AN: I read this piece some time ago, and I really liked the concept. The ending however… not so much. I like a good harem story, a 'good' harem story though. The original seemed to come out of left field; but to each their own. I couldn't have done this without EroSlackerMicha's original piece, and it was a wonderful read. **

**As to the power Naruto obtained from the Death God, or rather from Rukia *Wink wink*. The power was purposely left nondescript. In the Original he is given another chance, and uses it to defeat Madara. In this I felt Naruto had less of a chance to defeat Madara without the Nine, the Two, and Eight-tails helping him. To explain the time frame given, Naruto received a significant boon from Rukia. The downside was, it burnt through his life force causing his life span to shorten dramatically. Even with this help, Naruto only barely eked out a win over the Uchiha. Thus the time remaining, was linked to the power left. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
